Cyberpunk AU
I swear one day I'll organize these, but today is not that day Jude First Meeting: Jude didn’t glance over his shoulder anymore, even though he desperately wanted to. After nearly getting caught again, he’d ducked into an alley, and now he was back on the streets, walking carefully. They were watching him, and he knew they were - they had to notice his overall resemblance to the criminal mastermind they were looking for, even if all they were recognizing was body shape. He’d done his best to hide that too, slipping on a large overcoat to hide the partially skin-tight bodysuit he was wearing underneath, and heavy boots to complete the look. Shoving his hands into the pockets, he tried to keep his head low, change the shape of his face a little, but he could see he was being followed out of the corner of his eye. Quickly, but not too quickly… he glanced all along the street, acting as though he were looking for somewhere specific. They were definitely following him, cybertronic eyes locked onto his figure even as he acted like he didn’t notice. Mind racing, he ducked into a tearoom after a slight pause - only for show - as he tried to come up with some way to get the police off his tail. There wasn’t really anyone there beyond the brown-haired man cleaning the counter… he could run out the back? The door opened behind him, and Jude made the split second decision to go right towards the man, smiling wide as though he’d known him forever. “Hi honey, sorry I’m late,” he said to a slightly confused glance, and then kissed him - quickly putting a hand around the back of the man’s head while he desperately hoped his ploy wouldn’t get shut down. The man only made a startled sound, and Jude quickly took that opportunity to deepen the kiss. Somewhere behind him, the door finally shut with a slight chiming sound. Even if it was just something to get out of being arrested, Jude was still breathless when he pulled away. “I’m so sorry,” he said to the now very red-faced man. “They were following me, and I didn’t have time to run out the back… Couldn’t think of a better option.” “N-no problem…” he choked out. “Best surprise kiss I’ve had in awhile…” Jude couldn’t help but grin and give a laugh. “I’m both flattered and jealous you get surprise kisses that often. Though, I can see why…” He was very good looking, now that Jude was properly seeing him. Light brown hair, pretty blue eyes, and the dark red blush blooming across his cheeks was adorable. He spluttered. “Y-you… I mean… not so bad y-yourself, there…” “Aw thanks, real surprising you’d flirt back with a criminal…” “You don’t look very much like a criminal…” he gave a slight laugh. “But alas, chased down by the cops and saved by an angel in a tearoom.” He grinned. “Thanks for that, by the way…” “Y-yeah, yeah, no problem…” “Would’ve understood if you yelled at me afterwards…” “I-I couldn’t yell when you took my breath away…” he only seemed to get redder, and Jude couldn’t help but grin a little wider. If nothing else, he’d expected to be told off. At the very least, he’d expected the man to politely change the subject… but this was far better. “What can I say, you took mine away too… my name is Jude, by the way.” “R-Raft…” Jude could have kissed him again and damned the consequences. “Nice to meet you, Raft… Normally I take people out to dinner before kissing them, but maybe you’ll forgive me enough to go out with me?” “I, uh…” Raft was smiling, so that had to be a good sign. “Y-yeah, I’d love to… where?” “There’s a little place around the corner called whatever that looked good, have you been there before?” “No, I haven’t… sounds good, though.” Jude grinned back. “Great, I’ll meet you there… whenever you get off work?” “Six…” “Six, then, unless you want a few extra minutes in there for anything.” “Six-fifteen would be fine…” “On the dot.” Jude stepped back and wiggled his fingers. “I’ll see ya then…” “W-wait, one for the road…?” Jude paused only long enough to process the request - but he didn’t hesitate to kiss Raft again, and actually let himself savor it a little. Even still, the moment was over a little too soon. “Can’t wait for tonight…” then he smiled and quickly left before he was drawn in again. As he walked back down the street, he couldn’t help but think that maybe it was a little lucky he’d been chased into that tearoom. Category:Graceling RP